Not a good idea
by HowlingWolfUnderMoon
Summary: It wasn t such a normal day after all. Adrien behaves very strange, her parents quickly went out of town and then Chat is showing up in the middle of the night with a very weird question. What is going on in Marinette s life? Will she be able to solve all the Problems she needs to face in the future? Maybe it wasn t such a bad idea after all. (T for future chapters. I don't own ML)
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: First of all, thank you for reading this. :D I´m quite new to this whole writing thing and my skills still aren´t the best. So if you see some mistakes or things that I could´ve done better, just tell me. :D The next thing is that im not from England or America, so I´m not that good with english grammar and vocabular. So if you want to read story´s with perfect english, don't waste your time and read mine. If it doesn´t bother you but you still got some tips for me, feel free to point them out to me. :D I´m always willing to learn. :D But enough of that. Enjoy the story ;D**

* * *

Not a good idea

"I don´t know what´s going on. He acted so strange today." A bluenette said worried.

"Who acted strange?"

The bluenette, named Marinette, whirled around to look at the source of the new voice.

"Surprised Princess?" Said a blonde boy in a black leather suit.

"Chat Noir?! Don´t scare people like that! How did you even get in here?" Marinette shrieked upset.

"Your hatch is open and I thought that a visit would be nice. No need to freak out." Chat said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 _This cat is going to drive me crazy!_ Marinette thought.

Before she replied, she tried to calm herself down and sighed. Chat waited patiently for her reply.

"Okay Chat." Marinette continued. "But, PLEASE knock next time ok? "

Chat nodded and answered with a short "Of Course".

"Soooo, why are you visiting me at …" Marinette glanced at her clock. "About 11 pm?"

Chat chuckled. "Well as I already said, I wanted to visit you. I thought it would be nice to talk with my _Purr_ incess."

Marinette rolled her eyes at his bad pun and Chat smirked. After a while Marinette eyed Chat sceptically. Only now she realizes that he has dirt all over his suit and in his hair. He also looked very tired.

 _What could´ve he done to look this bad?_

Chat looked at her with a puzzled look. Now she realized that she´d been staring. She quickly looked away to hide her small blush before she began to speak again.

"Why are you in this bad condition Chat? You look like you haven´t slept well the last night and where have you been? You have dirt all over you."

Marinette looked at him again after she thought her blush died down and watched him with a concerned expression on her face. Chat however looked away now awkwardly.

"Ummm … well … y-you see …" He began to stutter out.

Marinette waited patiently, getting more confused and concerned with every second.

"If you don´t want to say it, because it involves very much of your identity then you don´t need to." She began with a reassuring smile on her face.

Chat smiled back kindly and Marinette felt an aching in her chest at that. After Chat whispered a small "Thank you", she noticed again that he´s still dirty.

"Chat you need to clean yourself up. You can use the shower and I´ll bring you a towel."

He blinked at her in surprise before he quickly answered. "Oh no, you don´t need to do that. Besides I´m perfectly fine."

Marinette got one step closer. "No you´re not. It is no problem. My parents aren´t home, because they are visiting some friends. I won´t look who you are, I promise, but you really need to clean yourself."

She stepped a little bit closer and touched his arm, which surprised him.

"And you need to warm up. You´re cold."

Marinette, still holding his arm, pleaded him with her gaze.

Chat eventually gave in. "Alright fine, if you insist."

She nodded happily and walked to her closet.

"What are you doing?"

Marinette giggled. "You need a towel, silly kitty."

Before she could find a towel she froze. _Oh crap. Why did I need to call him by his nickname? Hopefully he doesn´t notice. Oh please let him not find out._

Chat bursted into laughter. After Marinette relaxed she joined and they both laughed furiously. After they calmed down Marinette began to search for the towel again and quickly found it.

"Aha! Here you go. I can lead you the way."

She gave him the towel and walked through the trapdoor into the living room.

"The bath is that way. I´ll get us something to drink."

Chat nodded and walked in the direction Marinette pointed out. After he went into the bath and closed the door, he detransformed and Plagg flew out of his ring and sat down on the edge of the sink.

"Well, that went better as expected." Plagg began.

"But can I have cheese now? I´m hungry." He whined.

"You´re always hungry."

Adrien searched for some cheese in his pocket and quickly found some.

"Here you go, so please stop whining."

Plagg took eagerly the cheese out of Adrien´s hand and began to eat.

"I´m going to shower now."

Plagg didn´t say anything so Adrien just did that. After he finished showering he dried himself of and put on his clothes. In the meantime Plagg finished eating his cheese.

"Plagg, quick question." Adrien began to say.

Plagg whirled around and looked at him.

"What is it?" Plagg asked.

"How can I clean the suit?" Adrien continued.

"Oh that´s easy. You just need to clean it with water. That´s all. Transform yourself, rub the dirt of with water and dry it. It´s pretty simple." Plagg said with a shrug.

"Alright then. Plagg, Claws out!"

After Adrien was transformed he quickly cleaned his suit. It took longer than he thought, because he needed to clean at places he can´t quite reach, like his back. But he eventually finished and dried the suit of with the towel Marinette gave to him. After he stepped out of the bath he noticed two things. First of all he heard the sound of cooking. Second of all he smelled food. It smelled pretty good and Chat needed to collect himself before he drooled all over the floor. He began to walk to the source of this smell and sound and quickly found Marinette in the kitchen. She was cooking something.

"Marinette? What are you doing?" Chat asked puzzled.

"Oh, I´m just cooking something." Marinette said happily.

"Soooo, why are you cooking?" The puzzled look on Chat´s face never leaving.

"You didn´t have to do that. I´m actually quit astonished that you would let me in your house and then shower. I´ve never met a person with such a great kindness. I don´t want to take advantage of that. I´ve been a burden for you long enough."

Marinette turned fully around and looked at him sadly.

 _Did nobody in his entire life treated him kindly? Oh, poor cat._

Marinette, much to Chat´s surprise, walked to him and hugged him. Chat froze in place. At some point, maybe seconds or minutes afterwards, Marinette doesn´t know, Chat hugged her back and cried. But not some tears, he really cried and sobbed loudly into her shoulder.

Marinette softly pet his back and silently said, "It´s ok. You can let it out. I don´t know how long you´ve hold it inside yourself, but I´m always here for you. You hear me?"

Chat nodded between his sobs, and slowly his crying subsided.

"It´s ok." Marinette continued. "You´re not a burden. I can understand that there may be tuff times, but I´m always here for you, you know?"

Chat hugged her tighter and whispered a small `thank you´ in her ear. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Each of them enjoying the warmth from each other. Until they hear a loud sizzle from behind.

"THE FOOD!"

Marinette jumped up and ran back to the pot where the boiling food was inside. While Marinette continued to cook and clean the stove, which apparently got dirty with hot food, Chat just stood there sighing and smiling at Marinette.

 _Well,_ he thought _I don´t know how I deserve such a kind and caring person like you Marinette, but I´m so glad I have you._

He smiled brighter and watched Marinette finish the cooking.

After Marinette finished the food and filled two plates with it, she brought it to the sofa and sat next to Chat. After she handed him the plate with some cutlery, she glanced at the clock.

"Well, this is going to be a midnight dinner." She said and both of them began to laugh.

Apparently it had gotten twelve, to be more exact eleven fifty-five, while both of them were chatting and Marinette cooking. After they recovered, they began to eat. Marinette could tell that Chat was hungry. She hadn´t seen any person eating that fast before.

 _That´s kinda cute._ She thought.

After Chat finished Marinette asked curious, "So, did you like it?".

Chat replied happily. "I love it! I haven´t eaten anything better. At all! It´s amazing!"

Marinette chuckled. "I glad you like it. It´s my first time that I cooked something like that so I´m glad it´s not that bad."

"Are you kidding? This is amazing. You´re a natural talent."

Chat said hurt as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"If you say so." She replied with a smile.

In the meantime she took both of their plates and walked to the kitchen.

"I know so!" Chat said after her.

Marinette just chuckled.

After the plates and cutlery were placed in the dishwasher and the kitchen has been cleaned, both of the teenagers were back in Marinette´s room. Chat sat on Marinette´s chair and Marinette on her chaise. They were just talking and laughing about new gossip that´s been spreading all around Paris. At some point Chat noticed some design´s and a mannequin and asked if Marinette designed herself. Of course he already knows that, but he loves to watch her talk about fashion. She acts very different around Chat then around Adrien and he likes it.

 _She looks so cute when she´s so happy and energetic._

So Chat and Marinette talked about fashion, a LOT about fashion and Marinette is impressed at how much Chat knows about it. He could tell her what´s in and out and what trends apparently might come next year. She was amazed at how much he knows. It was creepy and astonishing at the same time. She just sat there in awe at how much he reported her.

"I didn´t know, that your into fashion Chat Noir. It´s quite impressive." Marinette said after some time, smirking at Chat.

"I´m not that much into fashion, but in a family were fashion is like your daily bread, you´re growing up with some knowledge, you know. I would rather know more about physics or math, but you get what you get." He says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

What Chat doesn´t know is that Marinette is exploding right now with questions.

"You have parents which work with fashion? Who are they? Do I know them? What did they teach you? Can you tell me? Pleeeeaaaase?"

After Marinette finished with her rambling, Chat and her face were not more than two inches apart. Chat just looked at her with big shocked eyes. Sapphire was staring into Emerald for one whole minute until Chat finally had recovered from, in his opinion, shock of his life.

He quietly said, "W-Well, I can´t tell you who my parents are… "

"Oh, secret identity. I forgot, sorry."

Marinette removed her face from his and began to walk back to the chaise, until Chat continued.

"But I can tell you more about fashion and give you tips if you want to."

Marinette looked at him happily, ran to him and hugged him with such a great force, Chat thought he could hear his ribs shatter.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Repeated Marinette over and over again.

Chat turned slightly blue and began to choke. "Mari … I-I c-can´t brea…."

"Oh sorry Chat"

Marinette quickly stopped and sat back down on the chaise.

"I´m just glad that I can talk to someone about fashion. Most off my friends don´t know something about it and my parents too. I want to collect experience and ideas, you know."

"But that´s no reason to kill people." Chat replied still holding his chest, breathing heavily.

Marinette just giggled. "Soooo, what do you know about this winter season. I want to design a jacket and want to know about the no go´s."

She asked, smiling at him. He just smiled back and began to talk. In the meanwhile Marinette writes some notes, so she can remember everything when winter is coming. There is still some time left, but she knows that next week, she doesn't remember any of it, that´s for sure.

After Chat Noir finished with his presentation about this winter season and Marinette had so much information, that it filled half of her notebook. After she laid it back on her desk, Marinette brought him a glass of water, because his throat dried out. He can´t remember that he spoke this much in his whole life before. It was pretty exhausting, but he didn´t mind. Chat likes to help Marinette and the smile that never leaved her face the entire time he spoke was actually pretty cute, now that he thought about it.

"Thank you Chat, you are a big help." Marinette said happily after she handed him the glass.

"No problem." Chat replied. "I like to help other people. I never thought that this knowledge is good use for any off my friends."

He smiled and drank a bit from the water. Marinette just looked questionably at Chat.

"Friend?" She asked astonished.

Chat just looked shocked.

"Ummm, well ….. Uhhhh if you don´t want to …" Chat began saddened.

"NO, of COURSE we can be friends." Marinette gasped.

"I was just surprised that you call me a friend, even if you don´t know me that much. I mean we only met two maybe three or four times, so I didn´t thought that you would accept me as a friend already."

Chat just looked at Marinette with a just as shocked expression as herself. For many seconds, both of them fell silent. They couldn´t even hear each other's breathing.

"Marinette, you´re the kindest person I´ve ever met. You´ve let me in your house and gave me food. To me, a complete stranger! You cheered me up and I´m very thankful for that. So why shouldn´t I call you a friend?"

Chat made that clear with such a sweet, gentle and caring tone, that Marinette needed all her strength to not cry here and then.

"So," Chat continued. "Are you my friend?"

Marinette chuckled a little bit and replied with a smile, "Of course you silly kitty."

They both laughed together and began talking again.

After some time, they both had the idea to play some video games. Luckily for Marinette, Chat needed to go to the bathroom and didn´t saw her computer background. After Chat came back Marinette handed him a controller and both of them started playing. After the played for a whole hour, fortunately it was Friday so both of them didn´t need to go to school the next day, Marinette archived more wins than Chat.

"Wow, you´re pretty good. Who thought you to play like this?" he asked.

"Nobody." Marinette smiled. "I just practiced a lot."

After some time Chat glanced at the clock.

"It´s already 1.45 am! How the time flies by."

Marinette nodded. "Do you know what I have been asking myself Chat?"

"No."

"Why are you even here? Not that I don´t like it, but why?" She asked.

"..."

"Umm Marinette?"

She looked up at him and nodded.

"Do you promise me to not flip out when I tell you?"

Marinette just looked at him puzzled but nodded slightly afterwards. Some seconds pass before Chat continued.

"Can I live with you?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger :D**

 **I try to update every week. If it is not the case than my Limit for updating a new chapter are three weeks. Not more I promise ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: So the new chapter is out. Yayyyy. :D I tried to Change my writing style a Little bit. Hopefully it´s more interesting and better to read, because of it. Please write in the comment´s if you like it and if not then tell me. :D**

 **And Thank you for your Reviews, favs and follows. I really really appreciate it. It encouraged me to write the second chapter immediatly. :D**

 **Hope you enjoy it. ;D**

* * *

 _What can I say? I haven´t really expected any difference._ Chat thought and he was right.

Nobody would be shocked to see such a picture before their eyes. You´re asking why he´s in that situation? Well, you see, he kinda asked a very, let´s say, unordinary question. Why did he asked it? Oh that´s an easy one. Well, he may or may not … y´know … Ummm. Argh, forget it I´m not telling you, at least not know. You´re finding it out soon enough. But let´s get back to the problem at hand.

Marinette was sitting in her chair like a statue. Frozen with a surprised, disturbed, confused, flustered and all in all very shocked expression on her, now, red face. The controller, that Marinette was holding mere seconds ago, now lying on the ground. It´s not an everyday experience, that one of the local superhero´s in town asks you ´if he can live with you`. Especially when you are his teammate and friend, which he of course doesn´t know about, or so Marinette thought and hoped. She was just staring at him, mouth agape and wide-eyed, trying to process the new information as fast, but careful as possible.

So there they were.

Looking at each other.

Not moving or making any noise.

There was only a car driving by.

Then silence, again.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Five minutes and nothing changed.

After ten minutes passed, Chat loosed all hope that he could stay, or at least get an answer. He sighed and stood up. Laying the controller, that was in his hand the entire time, carefully on the desk. He glanced one last time at Marinette before he turned around and began to walk to the trapdoor, which leaded to her balcony.

"WAIT!"

A hand grabbed his wrist and he was pulled back into the chair. Looking surprised at Marinette, which was still holding his wrist.

"Wait." Marinette said quieter this time and with very red cheeks.

Chat was moving around in his chair so he could sit normally. Marinette's hand sliding along his arm and hand back to her body. She shyly hold it in front of her chest with her other hand before continuing.

Quietly and flustered she said, "I know I don´t have the right to ask why, so I won´t, but I want to know …why me? Why me of all people? We don´t know each other very well and even though you call me a friend, I-I … I just … don´t know."

Her hands moved down into her lap in the time she spoke and her eyes were fixed on the floor. There was silence again, but not an as awkward one as the one before.

 _Why? Is he a homeless boy? Did his parent´s die? And why me? Do we know each other? Does he know I´m Ladybug?! No, he can´t, but why?_

Repeating those questions again and again in her mind, was like hearing a broken sound player or radio.

"Well."

Chat continued, breaking Marinette´s stream of thought and bringing her attention to him.

"You´re a very astonishing girl, Marinette. And I know that you just think of me as the joking sidekick of Ladybug, but I´m not asking you as a hero, rather as a teenage boy, which needs your help. I know we don´t know each other very well, but I´m sure that you are a very loyal, trustful and honest person. I would be so happy if I could live with you."

Marinette looked at him the entire time with an expression, he can´t quite make out, but he thought he saw a little smile at the end of his speech. That smile quickly faded and Marinette looked down again.

"You don´t know me. I don´t know you. I don´t even know if you could live here. I´m not sure. I´m not sure about anything right now. Why do you need to live elsewhere? Why here with me? Is this the reason you were looking so bad when you came here? Did you live in the streets? Don´t you have family, which let you live with them?"

Marinette sighed and slumped down her shoulders.

"I´m so confused right now."

Chat just looked at her, his gaze full of compassion. He was silent for a minute, trying to sort all of the words he needed.

He sighed and continued, "To answer your questions: Yes I´ve lived on the streets, for two days to be exact. No, unfortunately I have no other family members that I can contact. And…"

He sighed.

"I´m sorry. I can´t tell you why I needed to run away from home and I also can´t tell you why I´ve come to you. It was like an instinct, you know? I´m glad I did that, because you´re an awesome person, but I also can understand if you don´t want me to live here."

Marinette just couldn´t asked more question. She was simply just not able to. He said that with such a sad tone, Marinette could already tell that it was a very bothersome topic for him. She also was getting surer and surer that he knows her from somewhere and that the trust he has in her was real. Not something he wants to say to manipulate her, so he can stay here. It was really important for him and she couldn´t let him live on the streets again. In the worst case he could die! But she couldn´t let him live with her, could she?

Chat was getting nervous. Marinette was just looking at something in the distance, probably thinking of something. But after three minutes every person gets nervous, when something important is being discussed. After five minutes, Chat just couldn´t bother Marinette anymore. He stood up, walked to the trapdoor, climbed the stairs, opened it and …

"You can stay."

Those three words almost made him fall. He carefully looked to Marinette, which was looking at him with big eyes. Apparently she couldn´t believe it either, that she just said those words. She probably wasn´t even sure if he heard her. Well Chat heard her just fine. His cat ears were good as ever and could even hear a mouse from a long distance away. And now they were pressed down against his head.

Chat climbed down and could do nothing more than to ask, "Are you sure?"

 _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?!_

Marinette was repeating it over and over again. She could do nothing more than to sit there like stone, looking past Chat at her wall. She barely even noticed him standing up and walking to her trapdoor. After he arrived at the stairs, she could see Tikki. She was slowly flying out of her hiding spot, looking very concerned at Marinette. Marinette was looking at Tikki. The question, which was being repeated in her mind, clearly noticeable on her face. Tikki must have sensed this, because she slowly came a little bit closer to Marinette and nodded. Smiling she nodded again, this time more enthusiastically, encouraging Marinette on.

"You can stay."

Did she just said that?

 _Ok Marinette, don´t panic. It was certainly for the best. And my parents will surely understand. You can do it! No problem._

"Y-yes, you … can."

Marinette said a little bit louder this time, looking Chat in the eyes. He was perplex.

"Marinette I-I don´t want to be a burden for you. Are you really sure that I can stay?"

"Of course I´m sure! Would I have said that if I weren´t sure?!"

She didn´t know why, but for some reason she had gotten angry. Well, It´s 2 am and she had School that day, so she´s tired as hell.

Chat was just very bewildered. He looked at her as if she came from another planet.

"I´m sorry." Apologized Marinette.

"I´m just very tired. I had school today, y´know?"

Chat´s gaze softened and he nodded in understanding.

"If you really think I can live with you than …"

"I don´t think it, I know it. Of course you can stay here. A little fuzzy kitty shouldn´t live on the street."

She needed to snicker at that and after she looked at his face, she bursted into full laughter. Chat just chuckled a little awkwardly, not able to follow the conversation at this moment.

"Well thank you princess." He said.

"But I wanted to ask something different."

Marinette looked up and stopped laughing, well at least tried to, and listened closely. After he thought he had her full attention, he began talking again.

"Well, as I wanted to ask, what do you gonna tell your parent´s?"

"My parent´s!?"

Marinette jumped up and walked through the room. Moving in a circle she passed her computer, the trapdoor that leaded to the living room, Chat, who was now standing at his chair again, and other things that were in her room. At the same time, Marinette was rambling something that Chat couldn´t make out. Even with his catlike ears. After some time Chat just sat down. Watching as if he were in a cinema. He didn´t know why, but it was a little bit entertaining. It was like watching roadrunner or something.

"You know what?" Marinette said now standing before him.

Her head and shoulders slumped down and a look of exhaustion on her red face.

"I´m figuring it out once they´re here."

After sitting, more like falling, on her chair she uttered under her breath.

"I think I´m having a headache."

Chat just chuckled. "I think it would be good if you go to bed, princess."

"Good idea." Marinette said and was standing up.

While grabbing her pyjamas and going downstairs, she said "You can sleep on the chaise."

Chat glanced at the mentioned object.

"Thank you, but I need to fetch something from home. I´m back in a second."

The last part was practically a scream, because Marinette was already downstairs.

"Ok, but be fast. I can´t open the trapdoor when I´m asleep!"

And the door to the bathroom was being shut.

He just shrugged and walked to the trapdoor. He opened it, got out and he immediately felt the cold air hitting his body. Well, the Parisian autumn night's weren´t exactly warm ones. He breathed in and out, enjoying the cold and fresh air that the world had to offer. After closing the hatch he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, having no problems with the darkness of the night. Having night vision isn´t a bad thing, y´know. Sometimes he glanced at the streets, noticing, of course, the lack of a human being nearby. But it was 2.10 am and so it wasn´t really a surprise. He slowly could make out the silhouette of his destination in the distance.

 _I hope that nobody notices me there. Don´t want any more trouble. But why should they care?_

After arriving at the big mansion, he quickly looked around and checked if the coast was clear. As he made himself sure that nothing was around he stepped into the big room. Memories were passing by and he wanted to leave as fast as possible. He never wanted to come to this place at all. Never wanting to live here and never, in his entire life, wanting to see them again, to see him again. Quickly trying to stop the thought, he shakes his head, as if to get it out and concentrate on the task at hand. Not wanting to spend any more time here, he quickly packed some clothes, a toothbrush and comb and other things he needed.

After everything was in his backpack he quickly made his way to the window and jumped out. He was leaving like it was some sort of hunt. As if hundreds of dogs were chasing him, with their blank teeth and strong jaw, ready to bite through bones. He ran faster at the mere thought of it. Unfortunately he missed one jump and fell over it. Yes, head on concrete. That´s a very painful experience. As he was standing up, he moved his hand to his head. Holding it and trying not to make any wrong movement. Unfortunately, any movement was a wrong one.

"I´m gonna feel this tomorrow."

He said in pain, but kept on going until he saw Marinette's balcony. He jumped on it and knocked at the trapdoor. Marinette immediately opened it and greeted him.

"Well, that was fast."

Chat just smiled at her awkwardly, trying to cover the fact that he tripped. She just looked him up and down. First she recognized the backpack on his back and secondly a red spot on his forehead that quickly formed to a big bump.

"Did you … fall?" Asked Marinette concerned.

"Pffff Noooo-"

He looked her in the eyes.

"-Yes."

He said and looked down ashamed.

"You silly kitty. Come inside and I´ll fetch some ice."

She giggled and walked down into the kitchen. Chat just got inside and closed the hatch. He walked to the chaise, to lay his backpack down, only to find a pillow and blanket neatly put there.

"I see that you already prepared the bed."

He said with a smile. Loud enough for her to hear him.

"Of course."

She said as she walked back into her room. After she closed the trapdoor she felt some arms around her torso, which pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you for letting me stay her."

Chat said with a smile and cuddled more to her.

"No problem, Chat."

They stayed like that for a moment until Marinette pressed the ice on his head.

"Au!" Chat protested in pain.

"Sorry."

After Chats head didn´t hurt that much anymore, both of them got into their beds and snuggled into them, enjoying the warmth. After he thanked her for the millionth time they both got to sleep. It was a very long night, to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning broke.

A golden hue shimmered across the east and lit everything it touches. The sun, that brightened up the city more and more, woke up the birds. The chirping of them sounded like singing and laughing. The last shadows of the night were leaving and the city of love was lit up by the beautiful and bright light the sun created. The birds, now fully awake, already flying by, talking to another. One of the loudest ones landed at a slightly opened window of Marinette´s room, unfortunately waking Chat up. Covering his head with the sheets, he tried to block the bird and sun away. Unfortunately to no avail.

He needed to stand up.

As he uncovered himself he noticed that he wasn´t laying in his room. Panic overtook him before he recognized the environment and calmed down. Well, what a pleasant start of the day. Sitting up on the chaise, which now was transformed into a bed apparently, he began to let his thoughts go to the night before. A little smile adorned his face. Remembering the sweetness and kindness of Marinette, who let him stay. He hadn´t meant to go to Marinette, really he hadn´t! But his mind was blanked out, because of the hunger and tiredness and the thing that happened. Not three days ago. He quickly shook his head to get the memory out of him. Unfortunately his fall from yesterday hadn´t left just a little bruise.

 _Ouch! This isn´t good. I´m going to get a headache with every step I take._

He thought to himself holding his head in one hand. Looking up at Marinette´s bed, he saw it empty, with the blankets neatly folded. With a confused expression he looked around the room, trying to find the bluenette. But she wasn´t there. Shortly after he decided to stand up and continue the search downstairs, he heard something fall and broke.

"Marinette what are you doing. You´re so clumsy!"

Someone said to herself. He quickly recognized the voice as Marinette´s and began running downstairs, worrying about her being hurt. After he arrived at the kitchen he saw her kneel on the floor cleaning something. As he watched closer he recognized the broken pieces as a plate. He sighed a breath of relieve after he saw that Marinette was fine. He waited patiently before interrupting. He didn´t want to scare her and drop the plate again. When he knew that the coast was clear he began to speak up.

"Good morning, _Purr_ incess."

He said with a smirk. Marinette whirled around, shocked about Chat suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

 _So it was true._ Marinette thought. _Cat´s really have velvet paws._

"M-Morning Chat Noir."

Marinette stuttered out with a hint of red across her cheeks. After she regained her composure she smiled kindly at him, not knowing what to say or to do. Chat repeated the smile while looking around the room. Only now he recognized the table full of sweets, fruit, bread and croissants. He looked at the sight in shock, saliva slowly forming in his opened mouth. After some seconds he needed to close his mouth or he would have drooled all over the floor. Marinette in the meantime stood awkwardly beside him. Not knowing why he would stare. After some time, and more saliva that filled his mouth, Chat slowly remembered where he was and what he should do. Trying to forget the sweets and treats, which smell tried to lure him over, he locked at Marinette, slowly stuttering some words out.

"Y-You made all of … this?"

Marinette nodded looking away shyly, not knowing if this was bad or good.

"Well, if you don´t like it you don´t have to…"

She said, but was cut off by him.

"What are you saying? This is the best breakfast I´ve ever seen in my entire life! Did you make the treats all by yourself?"

She nodded again shyly.

"Since mom and dad are out of town, I open up the shop on Mondays to Saturdays. Mostly in the morning and then the second time in the afternoon. So I make some of the fresh bread and sweets early in the morning."

She looked slowly at him again. This time with more self-confidence.

"So you stood up early? You could have woke me up. I could have helped you."

"Yes, but you looked so peaceful and you were so tired the last night, so I thought I would let you sleep. Besides you don´t need to do that. I´m perfectly fine with it."

He looked at her stunned.

Blinking a few times before continuing, "Of course I need to do that! I´m so happy that you´ll let me stay here, so I wanna help you with all I can. I owe it to you."

"Chat you don´t owe me anything."

She said smiling, chuckling a little bit and shaking her head. Chat just looked a little confused, but he didn´t change his opinion.

"I´ll help you. If you like it or not. It´s the least I can do."

Crossing his arms, he looked serious at Marinette, which giggled a little.

"Ok kitty, if you insist. Come on. You don´t want to miss breakfast do you?"

She said smiling and getting a new plate, since she broke the other one. Chat already ran to the table and sat there hungrily, but he waited for Marinette, like a gentleman should do. After they both sat at the table they began to eat.

Fife whole minutes passed and both didn´t say anything. They just cut fruits or munched on some sweets from the bakery. Both of them thinking about something to talk about, but they came to no result. Marinette needed to think about yesterday evening again. Smiling a little while doing so. Her smile faltered quickly when she came to a specific point of their conversation. She looked at Chat sadly, who stuffed his mouth with another croissant.

"Do you really think that I only think of you as a joking sidekick?" She said concerned and with sadness in her voice.

The apple, that she hold mere seconds ago, now laying on the plate. He looked up surprised and confused.

 _Why would she bring up such a topic?_

"Well, umm … you see … I think everyone thinks it, Soooo…"

"Why do you think people think that?" She said even sadder.

"Ladybug IS the important part of the team and so I think it is not that big of a deal."

He shrugged and wanted to go back to eating, before a hand took his wrist and he looked up again.

"YOU ARE JUST AS IMPORTANT AS LADYBUG IS, SO DON´T THINK OTHERWISE! WITHOUT YOU SHE COULDN´T FIGHT AGAINST THE AKUMAS! YOU ARE A VERY IMPORTANT PART OF THE TEAM AND NOT A SIDEKICK!"

She screamed sad and angry at him, making the things on the table quiver slightly. Seeing the shocked Chat before her eyes, she quickly regained herself and sat back on her chair, letting go of Chat´s wrist. His arm still standing in the position she hold him.

"I-I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to scream at you. But you shouldn´t think of yourself that low. It makes me angry to see you thinking that you´re not important. You´re just as important."

He still looked at her shocked. Trying to process what actually happened. But his headache was standing him in the way of thinking clearly. After some seconds passed with an awkward silence, Chat´s ring made itself noticeable with a beeping noise. Fighting with his brain to actually get something out of his mouth, he shakily tried to say something.

"I-I … umm I to need … detransform. To bathroom … I´m … yeah."

He stuttered out and jumped up. He quickly got into the bathroom. Firstly he detransformed and gave Plagg his cheese like he was some kind of robot. Still having the same shocked expression on his face like the one before. Plagg just rolled with the eyes and ate his cheese, saying nothing until he finished.

"Adrien calm down. It´s not like she confessed her undying love for you. And close your mouth. I think the flies already fly towards you."

Adrien closed it. He slowly was able to think rational again and study the whole situation.

"Why is she thinking so highly of me?"

Was the first one out of million questions that filled his mind right now.

"Kid do I look like Jesus to you? How should I know?"

"I don´t know." Adrien whined bringing his hands to his head.

"Why are you overreacting? Just tell here thank you or something."

"Yes, that would be helpful. Plagg, claws out!"

He said and Plagg got sucked back into the ring mumbling something like ´thank god` or so.

After Chat ran into the bathroom, Marinette had a small breakdown.

 _Why did you need to scare him like this?! Oh Marinette, you´re so dumb and clumsy and good for nothing._

Thinking about the whole situation, Marinette was holding her head in her hands, covering her eyes. She actually didn´t thought about it until now.

 _Did I really missed him saying it last night? Why didn´t I notice it before? I didn´t think I could become such as dumb as Chloe! Ok Marinette calm down. You´re overreacting. I just hope that he´s not scared of me, because I screamed at him._

After some time of rambling many thoughts in her head she heard the door to the bathroom being opened and closed again. Looking in the direction of the bath, she expected to see a still shocked and maybe scared cat in front of it. But Chat was smiling at her kindly and went back to the table. After sitting down he looked her deep into the eyes and began to speak.

"Sorry that I looked like that. I´m just not used to being praised in that way. But thank you Mari, for thinking so highly of me. I didn´t thought anyone liked the silly Chat Noir."

He said laughing a little bit at the end. Marinette smiled kindly back after he finished and sighed.

"I still can´t believe that anyone ignores you. You´re a very kind and cool person if you want to." She winked at the last sentence.

"But at one thing I must agree. You are very silly."

Marinette laughed a little bit and Chat chuckled along as well. They both sighed after they finished laughing and went back to eating. This time they talked and laughed more.

Eventually they finished the breakfast and together they cleaned the table and put the dishes into the dishwasher. Their finishing product was a perfectly clean kitchen. After they admired their work a little bit they decided to go back upstairs.

"Well, what do we wanna do?"

Asked Marinette while chat folded his blanket and put it back on the chaise.

"I don´t know. Do you have any board games?"

Marinette thought for a moment. "Yes! Their downstairs in the living room. Wait here, I fetch them."

She said happily and ran downstairs, only to arrive in her room some seconds later. They both played maybe two or three whole hours and tried every game the Dupain-Cheng´s had to offer. After they finished every game, both of them eventually got boring and so Marinette but the box with the games back downstairs.

"Have you any idea what we could do now?" Chat asked bored.

He loosed at most of the games the two of them were playing. His patience was gone.

"Hmm." Marinette thought a little.

"If you wouldn´t be such a grumpy cat, we could play Ultimate Mega Strike Three." Marinette said to him giggling in the process.

"That sounds great!"

Chat said and both of them sat in front of her computer. Fortunately for Marinette, she removed all pictures from Adrien and she changed her computer background when Chat still was asleep. She didn´t wanted to have any awkward conversation about it. So they played half an hour until Chat gave up. He was losing, of course.

"Urgh, you´re too good at everything. Playing with you isn´t so funny."

"Hey!" Marinette interrupted.

"I can´t do anything about it. Sorry but I´m just a natural talent."

She said and arrogantly closed her eyes and took her head up. Like Chloe would do it. They both began to laugh furiously and couldn´t stop.

Chat, still laughing said, "But it´s true. You´re very good at that."

Marinette blushed a little at that and uttered a small ´thank you`. After they regained they wanted to play another round, but they were stopped by a sudden ringing noise. Marinette, knowing exactly who it was, quickly jumped up and tried to shove Chat outside the window.

"Marinette what´s wrong?" He said concerned.

"You need to get out of here! That´s Alya! I forgot that she´s coming today!"

Chat nodded and said before jumping out of the window, "I´ll see you at 15 pm."

Marinette nodded and watched Chat leaping away before she heard the doorbell ringing again.

* * *

 **It´s a smaller Cliffhanger this time, if it actually is one. XD**

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing and following. It encourages me every time to start writing again and think about new Content. Most of it following in later chapters so you have to wait. ;D But I´m really really thankful for that and hope that this chapter fits your likings.**

 **Have a Good day/night :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: I´m terribly sorry for not uploading sooner. It is close to Christmas and all our teachers at once think that they can write tests. Every week there are more than four or five tests and I´m not able to find some free time and write. I´m actually surprised that I could upload this chapter. But all the tests are no excuse so I´m sorry and hope this chapter fits your likings. Please Review so that I know if I should keep writing like this or if you have some suggestions.**

 **Of course thank you for all your Reviews, favs and follows that this story got by now.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Marinette ran as fast as possible downstairs. She couldn´t believe that she actually forgot that Alya would show up. They needed to work on their presentation which is due next week. Well, good that they´re making this very early. It would be awful when they were in a rush. Okay, stop with the sarcasm. Anyway, the presentation needed to be done for history. Or was it physics? Brilliant. With all the things that are going on right now she couldn´t even remember the subject, which they needed to make the presentation for. Absolutely brilliant.

 _Well done Marinette. You´re as clumsy as always. Good to know that nothing changes. AT ALL!_

Marinette inhaled and exhaled deep breaths to regain her composure. She needed to look innocent and clumsy as always. Alya could detect a difference every time and everywhere, even thousands of miles away. Her little cat secret should better be unseen. It would be very awkward and well … difficult to explain the sudden appearance of a superhero which needed to stay with her. Now that she thought about it. She couldn´t even explain the why and how. He didn´t say anything to her. She knew she shouldn´t force him and that it was something very big, but she couldn´t help it. She was curious, very curious. Has it to do with his real life or his life as a hero? And why her? Well he kind of explained it, but she knew that this wasn´t the full truth.

That´s sure.

A knock on the door brought her back to the presence. Marinette didn´t even realize that she just stood in front of the door and stared at it. If anyone would have seen her it would have looked incredibly dumb. Another knock. This time even louder than the one before. She quickly took another deep breath, smiled her best innocent smile and opened the door. Before Ayla could see her completely, Marinette gulped. Well this is going to be a long day.

 _Okay this is new._ Alya thought.

She stood right before Marinette´s door and waited. Very long. After she rang the doorbell she could hear weak noises and then, after that, a louder one.

 _What is Marinette doing?_

After the noise everything was silent. Longer than expected. No sounds and the door wasn´t opening. She knew that her friend was home. First of all the noises. This sign would have been enough, but Alya also knew the schedule of her friend and if she would go anywhere she would have said something. Besides, Marinette knew that she would show up and help her. Right? Alya knew that Marinette was clumsy but she never forgets a single meeting with her friends, that´s for sure. Some moments passed by and the stuff that Alya was holding was getting heavy. Marinette and Alya agreed that she would bring the poster, some books for researching reasons and other materials that they would need. Because of that they agreed that they would meet by Marinette´s and work there. Marinette also promised to give her some of their best sweets and Alya could not wait any longer. Her stomach began to growl at the thought of freshly baked goodies. Alya´s thoughts came back to the present and her gaze wandered around the door.

Still closed.

Now she´s getting concerned. She knocked this time. Maybe something was wrong with the doorbell and Marinette hadn´t heard her. Although she was pretty sure that she heard the sound of it. After some seconds passed and nothing changed, she knocked again. This time louder. Shortly after her hand retreated from the door she could see it begin to open. As she saw Marinette standing there she breathed a sigh of relief. But why was she able to open the door this fast all of a sudden? It doesn´t matter what it was. She know she could flood her with questions.

Alya smirked at that.

 _This could be entertaining._

"Hey Alya, good to see you!"

Marinette chirped hoping that she wouldn´t sound that nervous and suspicious. Of course it failed. The smirk from Alya widened at that and she leaded herself into the flat.

While walking to the couch she said, "Good morning Marinette. How are you?"

The mischievous tone in her voice was clearly hearable. She was Marinette´s friend yes, but it was sometimes very fun to watch her struggle and think of new excuses. After she jumped down on the couch she looked at Marinette. Still smirking and wondering where this will go.

"Oh I-I´m great! Yeah nothing´s wrong."

Marinette smiled awkwardly.

"How are you?"

She said to quickly change the subject.

 _Every person could lie with a blink of an eye. Why am I the only person which fails at that so badly? God._

"Oh I´m feeling very good. Just wondering, why you couldn´t open the door sooner. C´mon you can tell your best friend what´s going on. You know that I know when something is bothering you. And as a good friend I should be here for you." Alya said a little over dramatically.

The smirk never leaving her face. Marinette looked in every direction. Worriedly trying to avoid her gaze and thinking of a good story to tell while still trying to calm down and act normal. It´s not very easy to say the least. A sigh escaped her lips. This wasn´t going in a good direction.

After Chat jumped out of the window he wandered a bit around the city. With nothing to do and nowhere to go, he couldn´t do anything else. His thoughts came back to Marinette and he silently wished her good luck with Alya. He just hoped she wouldn´t suspect anything and ask Marinette thousands of questions. He knew how Alya could get. Well, back to the nothing to do part. He was near the Eifel tower as he thought about the reason of Alya´s visit. Maybe she was meeting her because of the presentation they needed to work on.

 _Oh crap! The presentation!_

Chat started to panic. It´s not like he and Nino haven´t done it already, but they wanted to practise it and look over it again before they need to show it. They agreed to meet today to do exactly that and, as much as Chat remembered, it was right now.

 _Good thing that Nino already has everything … except … the poster. Of course._ He thought unamused.

This poster, you see, was still at ´home`. In the mansion. He sighed defeated before he made his way ´home`. Hopefully it would be just as simple as the last time. Although the sun was shining.

 _Well, here goes nothing._

Alya was getting impatient. After the last time anyone spoke, minutes passed. Well it felt like minutes. She really wanted to know, but if Marinette really didn´t want to tell her than she needs to accept that and maybe try another time. She gave out a sigh of defeat and waved dismissively with her hand, signalising that Marinette´s torture was over. Marinette, on the other hand, was very happy that she was out of this. After some silence seconds passed Marinette broke the ice.

"Well, I see that you brought everything."

Now back in school modus, Marinette knew what the project was about. Chemistry. Well, fair enough. She could also remember to actually prepare a little bit, so that they didn´t need to make everything.

"Let´s go upstairs. I already looked for some information on the internet."

She smiled and began walking upstairs. Alya stood up and walked over to Marinette, smiling sweetly and not evilly this time. After they went upstairs Marinette closed the hatch and signed for Alya to sit at the computer. As Alya did so she looked around the room, noticing a few little things. Not much just a second bed on Marinette´s chaise, the strange backpack which definitely didn´t belong to her and after Marinette turned on her computer, Alya noticed a lack of Adrien of Marinette´s screen.

"What the heck is going on?!" Alya said shocked.

Chat was now standing in front of his old … hmm what should he call it? He refuses to call it home. It never was one. Shouldn´t a home be comforting you and all your beloved? Shouldn´t you live with them happily? He never lived there happily. Not after his mother disappeared and … No he shouldn´t think about it. His mission was to go in and out as fast as possible and then never return. Maybe he should think about things he might need in the future. To make sure he doesn´t need to come here anymore.

 _Hmm._

No that should be all. Just the poster and he is out of here. Chat looked around, trying to be unseen.

 _Ok, the coast is clear._

He quickly remembered the plan he made up. He doesn´t need any awkward and unnecessary conversation. He could save it for another time or never. Yeah never sounds great. Only now he realized that he´s just avoiding it. He could already be at Nino´s, but that stupid brain of his isn´t doing very great with that. Good thing that his headache is already gone. Okay now stop with the sarcasm already, jeez. He breathed in and out and jumped out of the shadows into the morning sun. He quickly made his way to the house, opened the window and looked around.

 _Where was the poster again? Oh there it is._

It stood right by his desk. Of course, because he placed it there. He quickly grabbed it and went to the window.

 _´Crash`._

Oh crap.

The books, which neatly stood on his desk one second ago, now lay on the floor. His eyes locked on the books. Blank horror in them. He looked up again as he heard faint footsteps coming nearer. He panicked and before he could jump out of the window he heard a voice call ´Adrien?` through the closed door. He didn´t even bother to look around or recognize the voice. His mind came back to the presence when he already ran passed the Eifel tower. Before he run back to Nino he searched for a quiet place to catch his breath. He quickly found one and went there. After he sat down he catches his breath and soothed his furious mind.

"Why am I always coming in such unbelievable situations? And why do I have the bad luck? Maybe it would've been better if I detransformed." He quietly said to himself.

Chat was sitting in a little alley near the street. Being able to see all the People, which walked by and minding their own Business, means that they could also see him. Well not SEE him see him, because in a dark alley with a dark suit it was easy to hide. But sounds still could be heard.

"Hmm, detransforming is no bad idea. I´m also near Nino´s house, so I can walk the way. A little walk should soothe my mind. Hopefully."

Chat hid behind a trashcan and detransformed. Green light engulfed him before a black kwami landed in his hands.

Plagg quickly flew up to Adrien´s face and said quietly, after he saw where they were, "That was close."

"I know that it was close Plagg."

Adrien sighed and tried not to think about the encounter that happened some minutes ago.

"Please don´t talk about _it_ or _them._ I want to get it out of my mind."

He said, still trying to get his mind to think about something else. He stood up and Plagg flew in his shirt, hiding.

"Alright kid. If you really don´t want me to talk about it, I won´t do it. But you know as well as I do that you can´t run away forever."

Adrien sighed. "I know, but I want to get a head start, y´know. Anyway I have different things to worry about."

He made his way to the exit of the alley before a comment stopped him.

"Yes, you should worry about me getting my cheese. I want cheese Adrien. Give. Me. Cheese." Plagg said a little unamused.

Adrien rolled his eyes and gave him some cheese. He realized that it was the last piece he had.

"Here you go, but it is the last one. I need to buy new cheese after I went to Nino´s."

Plagg took it, swallowed the whole piece at once and nodded shortly before he made himself comfortable in Adrien´s shirt. After he went out of the alley and gladly realized that no one had seen him, he made his way to Nino. Holding the poster tight in his hands he greeted some people and enjoyed the beautiful day. He luckily forgot about the encounter and directed his mind to think about school.

After Marinette closed the hatch she caught her friend staring at all the things that belonged to Chat and the temporary bed she made for him out of her chaise. Silently she hoped that Alya wouldn´t ask her about it and leave her alone, but that chance equals zero and she knew that Alya would not go easy on her two times in a row. She wished herself good luck and turned on the computer. Maybe the work on the project distracts her. Hopefully. After she saw the new background on the screen, that she used to pretend her from an awkward conversation with Chat, she knew that this would not pretend her from an even more awkward conversation with Alya. She gulped loudly and looked at Alya, who looked at the screen in utter shock.

 _Well, here goes nothing._

Marinette thought and slowly after she thought that Alya whirled around and screamed, not loud but still angrily, at Marinette.

"What the heck is going on?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Hello everyone and Merry Christmas! :D**

 **Here is the new chapter of "Not a Good idea". Finally! I actually have a idea for a Christmas Special, but due Christmas preperations and School I had no time to actually write it. But don't worry! I will write and upload it, before the New Year starts! I just wanted to turn my full Attention to my bigger Project, which probably is more important to you. ;D As a little Special i made it longer than the usual chapters are, but please don't expect that all chapters will be that long from now on. I just can´t offer a long chapter all the time.**

 **I´m very happy about the Reviews, favs and follows. This story has now more than 50 followers and I just can´t thank you enough for this, guys! You´re the best! :D Of course I´m reading every Review but I´m still trying to get to know this site, so I can´t answer them just yet. But nevertheless I´m reading them and I´m very happy about you´re kind words. So I just wanted to say thank you. :D**

 **But enough with this ramblings. Enjoy this chapter and have a lovely Christmas Eve. :D**

* * *

Adrien finally reached Nino´s house. He needed more time than he thought. Okay, it could be because of the little brunch he had at a café, which practically was a croissant and a cup of cappuccino. He was quite hungry and didn´t know why.

 _It could be because of the two days I lived on the streets. There wasn´t exactly much too eat._

He shook his head, trying to get the unwanted memory out of his head.

 _I should think about school! Not that! Hopefully it distracts me. But I know that I can get a clear head when I´m at Nino´s. He´s one of the best friends a guy could want. Besides Marinette. She´s so kind and helpful, it would´ve been a shame if I never met her._

He needed to smile at the thought and didn´t know why. He shook his head again. After all distracting things were out of the way he rang the doorbell. Nothing moved. He waited two minutes until he pressed the button again. Still nothing.

 _Where could he be?_

Adrien began to turned his mobile on and looked at the clock.

 _Hmm … it´s 12.36 pm. I´m a little bit late but not much. So why is he not responding?_

He glanced a second time on his mobile.

 _H_ _e didn´t send any messages too. I wonder what´s wrong. Did I came the wrong day?!_

He glanced at his mobile for the third time.

 _No. It´s Saturday. We agreed to meet this Saturday at his home. So where could he be?_

He pressed the button for the doorbell a third time. After a minute, there was still no response. After some moments, he decided to call Nino and ask what was going on. He holded the phone at his ear and waited for Nino to pick up. Gladly it didn´t took that long.

"Hey dude, I actually wanted to call you in a sec."

"Yeah hey, I was wondering where you are. Haven´t we agreed to meet today, or am I wrong?"

"No dude, you´re perfectly right, but something, or better someone, stood in the way."

"Yeah alright but that doesn´t answer my question!"

Adrien was a little bit pissed. He wasn´t angry at him. Never! But let´s be honest, who wouldn´t be a little annoyed? He was happy to get a little distraction, forget about his problems, even when they should not be forgotten about, and get done with the presentation. But now they were just more of those sweet, little, annoying problems. Adrien sighed to get his composure back.

"Sorry Nino. I didn´t mean to shout at you. But I´m very tired."

He heard someone say something, but couldn´t make out who it was or what that someone said. It was definitely someone near Nino. Nino then said something to this someone, which he couldn´t hear either, and then turned his attention back to Adrien.

"It´s alright Adrien. I already saw at school yesterday that you were quite sleepy. Is something wrong?"

Adrien sighed. He knew that those questions would come soon, but he still couldn´t think of any good excuses. It seems lying is the best option right know.

"Nothing´s wrong. I just don´t sleep well these days, but that is soon over. I just need a long nap, that´s all."

"If you say so." Nino answered a bit sceptically.

"So" Adrien said to turn the conversation to the topic at hand. "Where are you?"

"Right now I´m at Marinette´s." Nino said casually.

Adrien was a little bit shocked.

 _Why is he …?_

"Why are you at Marinette´s?"

"Alya called me that something is off and that Marinette hides something. After she promised that I could get some sweets from the bakery, I walked there. You actually called me shortly after I arrived."

Wait.

Alya called him? Saying that something was off about Marinette? Oh crap.

 _Hopefully she doesn´t suspect anything. Hopefully Marinette isn´t suffering from Alya´s questions. And if she is? And if Alya doesn´t want to talk to Marinette again, because she thinks that Marinette doesn´t trust her enough to tell her secrets about herself? It would be all my fault!_

The only thing that brought him back to reality was a kwami, which punched against his chest furiously. Plagg seems to have noticed that Adrien was deep in thought, worrying about something. He was proud of himself. He already knows his chosen this well, that he knew that he was worrying about something. He mentally patted his back as he recognized that Adrien was now again talking to Nino.

"No, no everything alright. I just spaced out a little bit."

Adrien said, trying to keep a normal tone but failing horribly. He knows that this will lead to a bigger conversation in the future, but now he needs to focus on the task at hand.

"Alright if you say so, dude."

Said Nino on the other line.

"You can come over if you want. I don´t plan to stay very long. After we´re done here, we could walk back home and finish this presentation."

Adrien sighed.

Again.

For the seventh time or so.

"Alright I´m on my way."

They said their goodbyes and Adrien put his phone back into his pocket.

 _Well, this could be interesting._

He thought and made his way to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, mentally hoping and praying to god that this will end well. But he knew how Alya could get and wasn´t very optimistic.

"What the heck is going on?!" Alya shouted again furiously.

It was the fourth or maybe fifth time Alya said this and every time it got louder until she was screaming at Marinette. At this point Marinette was glad that her parents were not home. The conversation that this screaming would have caused wasn´t even imaginable. It would have been something she couldn´t get rid of in thousand years. Luckily she just had this one … although it was Alya she was talking to and it as about her crush on Adrien and the pictures and … ok she was wrong. This was going to be an unimaginable conversation. She gulped at that and stared at Alya like she did as this screaming started and hoped that she didn´t saw the little bit of saliva that went down her throat. But she didn´t think so. It was, as I said, just a little bit of saliva because her mouth was like Death Valley. Dry and cracked like the ground there, because of her fear and worry. And she was worried alright. She knew Alya well enough to know that she would never shout at her for long or even touch her in a violent way.

Never!

But know she wasn´t so sure anymore.

And she didn´t know why.

Of course it is a big deal when your best friend has a crush, but Marinette was sure that she wasn´t any different from any other teenage girl with a crush. She´s very happy that Alya cares for her that much, but this is going a little bit out of hand.

"Hello. Earth to Marinette. Are you still in there, because I need answers. Now!"

Marinette shook her head which was roughly brought back to reality by Alya´s voice. She wasn´t talking that loud and mad anymore and that calmed her down, well mostly, but she knew that Alya could change her mood very quick. She was still far away from being freed of this dangerous area and she knew that all to well. Marinette must have spaced away again because Alya was now waving with her hand in front of her face. Alya, who noticed that Marinette´s mind was back on earth, quickly began to talk again.

"So, now no spacing out again! Since I have your full attention, do you mind to explain to me why this all"

Alya pointed with her hand to the desktop and wall, where the pictures used to be, to emphasis her point.

"Happened?!"

Marinette blinked a few times, still trying to find something which could help her out of this current situation.

"Uhh ….. Umm …. I-I…" She began to stutter out.

"No don´t say anything. I´m calling Nino."

Marinette, still shocked and confused of course, couldn´t comprehend this complete situation right know. Because of that she needed some time to get the information in her head that Alya is calling Nino because of this. Only when Alya already pressed her mobile at her ear and heard the familiar beeping sound, she could muster some of her strength to say something.

"W-why?"

Was all she could let out. Well, I didn´t say that it was a lot of strength. Alya looked at her and wanted to respond but then Nino answered and she quickly turned her attention back to her phone.

"Yeah hello to you to Nino. … It´s about Marinette. … No not that. … Ugh no not that either. It´s alarm ´withering ship`. … Of course you have something to do with it, I need support! … Ugh, just come over. … Yes you can have some sweets. Bye"

Marinette´s facial expression was a confused one the entire phone call long and it even grew worse at the mention of a withering ship.

 _How can a ship wither? That´s not possible. And how is this in any way related to the situation at hand?_

"Nino´s coming over."

Alya said as if it is the most normal thing in the world, which it was, just not under these circumstances, and put her phone back in her bag.

"Why?" Marinette said again.

It seems to be the only thing she could bring out. She was just too shocked that this little, let´s call it, issue was causing so much trouble.

Confusion.

That was the best word to describe it.

Confusion and shock.

But enough with this analysing, she still needs to find a way out of this. And she wanted to get out of it alive. Her mind was brought back to reality with Alya´s voice.

Again.

She needs to stop spacing out that much.

"So as I said I need backup for this. It is a serious problem that you ´re not interested in Agreste anymore."

Now Marinette snapped. She doesn´t know how or why but she suddenly found the strength to speak again.

Magic.

"It doesn´t mean that when I change my room a little I´m not interested in Adrien anymore. You don´t need to call your army and …"

Marinette couldn´t finish because Alya interrupted her.

"Save it. You have plenty of time to talk when Nino´s here."

Marinette knew that this was the last word of Alya before the arrival of Nino. She knows her for far too long and can guess when she had a chance to argue or not. And this was one of it.

But maybe it wasn´t that bad.

As she looked around the room she stopped at her window and looked outside. It was actually pretty good because now she could think of a good excuse to tell Alya and Nino.

As she watched some of the birds, which flew passed her window, her mind brought her back to Chat Noir. She hoped that he was alright. Marinette couldn´t keep the smile from coming to her lips as she thought about the things the two had done together already. It was not much, because Chat just came some hours ago, but some memories are still graved in her head. Like the time when the two of them played together. She needed to smile wider as she thought about the ´thank you´s Chat already said to her. It made her happy that she could help him and cheer him up, because that what happened to him must be a very bad thing. She had never seen him so sad and actually didn´t believe that under his cocky mask he could be so sensible and scared. But she needed to remind herself that he was human after all, just like her. And she should know how it feels to be glued to a mask which sometimes seems to be a hiding place for feelings. But these feelings should be let out. Maybe he´s only able to do that when he´s under that mask, hiding his true identity. But to see him open up to her and smile because of her, was making her happy. She just hoped that this doesn´t cause more trouble than it already has.

Was it a bad idea?

No absolutely not, she kind of liked him. His cocky and funny side, which always tries to make a joke out of everything, and his little breakable, sensitive side, which she is amazed from. She didn´t know that he had this kind of side, but then again who doesn´t?

So was it a good idea?

Marinette didn´t know and only hoped that time told her the answer.

Her little Philosophy Excursion was cut short, due to a bell. Alya was out of her seat before Marinette even could ask herself the question ´what was happening? `.

"That´s Nino. I´m going to the door."

Alya said and like that she disappeared trough the hatch. Only now Marinette realized that Alya and she must have sit in complete silence for god knows how long. She mentally prepared herself for the conversation and hoped that she looked neutral, although she does not think that she does. After some seconds Alya appeared again from the hatch, with Nino following suit shortly after. They both seated themselves and some time passed before Nino began to talk.

"So, before we discuss this "serious issue" I´d like to get the promised sweets. Besides, I need to call Adrien. We wanted to meet and finish this project."

Nino made with his hands some quotation marks at "Serious issue" and looked firstly Marinette and then Alya in the eyes.

"Only after we discussed that." Alya said strict.

But before she could even continue Nino´s phone began to ring. Nino quickly took his phone out of his pocket and looked who called him.

"It´s Adrien." He said calmly and answered the call.

Marinette´s face morphed into one of horror. She hoped that it´s just a little problem and he doesn´t come over. That would be embarrassing.

"Hey dude, I actually wanted to call you in a sec."

Marinette couldn´t hear what Adrien was saying, so she concentrated on that what Nino was saying and tried to think of a possible conversation between the two.

"No dude, you´re perfectly right, but something, or better someone, stood in the way." He said and looked at Alya.

It was easy to assume that he meant her. She could hear Adrien getting louder before there was a little pause. Alya used this pause to whisper something to Nino, hoping that Adrien couldn´t hear it.

"I don´t care what you are saying as long as you don´t say anything about this here!"

She whisper-yelled and pointed around the room.

Nino whispered an "Alright" back and turned his attention back to his phone.

"It´s alright Adrien. I already saw at school yesterday that you were quite sleepy. Is something wrong?"

Marinette just watched Nino talking to Adrien. So she wasn´t the only one which saw the difference in Adrien´s behavior. At the mentioning of her name she flinched and heard more careful, hoping that he doesn´t say anything about their current situation.

"You can come over if you want. I don´t plan to stay very long. After we´re done here, we could walk back home and finish this presentation."

Nino said casually before he said goodbye to Adrien and put his phone back in his pocket.

"What are you doing Nino?!"

Alya snapped.

"You can´t invite Adrien to a conversation he shouldn´t know about!"

Nino flinched a little bit at the screaming of Alya, but quickly recovered and looked her strait in the eyes.

"If he shouldn´t know about it than make it quick. Maybe were finished before he even arrives. And I can have some sweets. If I´m allowed to."

At the last sentence he looked at Marinette with a pleading look on his face. Marinette just nodded and gazed back at Alya. Alya was now watched from both, Nino and Marinette. Apparently they both wanted for her to start this talk, because it was her fault that it actually existed. Alya sighed, forgetting about her argument with Nino and concentrating on the problem at hand. She looked at Marinette and began to talk.


End file.
